


It Feels Like the First Time (Like It Never Did Before)

by TheGaySmurf



Series: Life Is the Moments We Make (The Seconds We Take) [18]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, Extended Scene, F/F, First Time, Introspection, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, rated for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGaySmurf/pseuds/TheGaySmurf
Summary: Prompt:  "Show me how you like to be touched."A deleted/extended scene set during 2x02, that picks up a short time after the events of the bedroom scene.





	It Feels Like the First Time (Like It Never Did Before)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haughtkhakis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtkhakis/gifts).

> Prompt fill for @haughtkhakis
> 
> This one got a bit of an extension in order to make it long enough to post as a oneshot over here instead of just being a little Tumblr ficlet. Enjoy the bonus content. ; )
> 
> Fic Title: "Feels Like the First Time" - Foreigner

“That was…”

“Yeah?” Nicole asks a little tentatively. Waverly’s head is resting on her chest, and Nicole gently strokes her fingers through her messy hair.

_“Yeah,”_ Waverly breathes out, turning her face just enough to press a kiss to Nicole’s heart, thumping wildly against her cheek. “That was…” She can’t stop herself from giggling, lighthearted and free, and she buries her blushing face in Nicole’s neck. 

She knew that being with a woman was going to be different, but she had no idea it was going to be like _this._

The way Nicole had taken her time, instead of treating this like a chore that needed to be completed as quickly as possible. Running her hands along all of the sensitive parts of Waverly’s body, until Waverly had relaxed enough that she didn’t nearly jump out of her skin at every touch.

The way Nicole had asked one last time if Waverly was sure, before crossing a line that could never be undone. And Waverly had known in that moment that she meant it. That if she had changed her mind at the last minute, Nicole would have swallowed down her own want and handed Waverly her clothes and offered to just hold her instead.

The way Nicole’s explorations had deliberately moved lower once Waverly had reconfirmed her consent. The heat that awaited her fingertips threatening to scorch them as they dipped into the pool of arousal that had gathered.

The way Nicole had taken Waverly’s mouth in a hungry kiss when Waverly’s head had fallen back against the pillow. Swallowing first the surprised gasps, and then the throaty moans, as her fingers began to swirl in gentle circles, gradually building up the pressure in a way that Waverly didn’t know was even possible.

The way Nicole had rested her forehead against Waverly’s as her fingers trailed lower, before pausing, balanced on the precipice of what it felt like both of them had been waiting their entire lives for. A reverently whispered _‘I want you, Waverly,’_ followed by a desperately pleaded _‘Yes,’_ and then the inability to form words any longer as Nicole carefully pushed inside her and Waverly felt full and whole in a way she never had before.

The way Nicole had murmured words of reassurance in Waverly’s ear as she set a slow and steady pace, moving in and out of Waverly like she had nowhere else to be but here in this moment with her. Waverly clinging to the body laid out on top of her, the weight of Nicole pressing her into the mattress calming, like a security blanket, as Waverly tried to wrap her mind around the reality that _Nicole is inside her._

The way Nicole had curled her fingers with every stroke, reaching places Waverly had never been touched before, not by her previous partners, nor by her own hand. Waverly’s hips bucking up without her permission, but so,_ so_ worth it when it meant that Nicole’s palm was grinding into her _just right_ at the apex of every thrust.

The way Nicole hadn’t let up when Waverly was teetering on the edge of something she was afraid might overwhelm her to the point of drowning. Softly whispered_ ‘It’s okay’_ and _‘I’ve got you, baby’_ in her ear allowing Waverly to let go. And then she was falling and then Nicole was catching her and then she was _soaring._

The way Nicole hadn’t brought her back down again until after she had come at least twice. Or maybe it was more than that. Or maybe everything was just running together and it only _seemed_ like more. Feeling an unexplainable emptiness when Nicole had eased her fingers out and wiped them on the blanket, but feeling that emptiness replaced with warmth when Nicole had quickly wrapped Waverly up in her arms and cradled her like she was something precious and worthy of being loved.

Waverly speaks more languages than most people can even count, some of them lost to time and found only in the oldest of tomes, but still her mind can’t seem to grasp a word that describes everything she’s just experienced.

_“Wow.”_

She guesses that will have to do.

“Good,” Nicole murmurs, kissing the top of Waverly’s head and pulling her closer until she’s completely draped along Nicole’s side.

Waverly takes a moment to catch her breath, flashes of Nicole kissing her and Nicole whispering in her ear and Nicole _touching_ her replaying in her mind like a video on a loop. She still feels weightless and floaty, but there’s also a heat crawling just beneath her skin that makes her whole body tingle and her fingertips itch.

She lets her lips find Nicole’s rabbiting pulse, and then kisses up her neck and along the underside of her jaw until she finds the spot just behind her ear that she knows Nicole loves so much.

“Mmmmm…” Nicole sighs happily, tilting her head around until she can meet Waverly in a proper kiss. 

It’s long and languid and it makes Waverly _burn._ She pushes up onto her elbow to get a better angle, and her restless fingers begin to dance across Nicole’s bare chest.

“Is this…?” Waverly trails off, breathless, when she finally pulls back enough to look Nicole in the eye. She’s radiating nervousness – it’s the _good_ kind, but it’s nervousness, just the same – and Nicole reads it easily, just like she always does. She catches Waverly’s shaking hand and brings it slowly to her lips, kissing each fingertip gently, followed by her palm and then her wrist, before guiding it back down to her own rapidly rising and falling chest.

Waverly’s grateful for the calming gesture, ducking her head a little and looking back up at Nicole shyly as she finally takes the weight of her breast fully in her palm and gives it a testing squeeze. She can tell that Nicole is trying to hold herself back, to make sure that Waverly is the one setting the pace, but the soft exhalation she gives at the touch makes Waverly’s cheeks flush and she leans in for another kiss while she continues to let her fingers explore.

The heat coursing through Waverly’s veins settles in her bones, especially when Nicole’s hips begin to rock involuntarily against Waverly’s thigh. Waverly is no stranger to sex. She’s far from a blushing virgin, and she knows how to satisfy her own body. But when it comes to another woman – to _Nicole_ – she’s a little worried she might not measure up.

“Could you…” she starts, but then hesitates, chewing on her lower lip. She’s caught in the limbo between knowing exactly what she _wants_ to do, and having no fucking clue how to actually _do_ it.

“Hey,” Nicole says, reaching up to take Waverly’s face in her hands, her thumbs gently caressing the soft skin of her cheeks. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Waverly opens her mouth to argue, but Nicole presses a finger to her lips before she can say anything. “But if there _is_ something you want to do…” She pauses until Waverly meets her gaze. “You can ask me for anything, baby.” Her voice is quiet and serious, but still soft around the edges. 

Waverly leans forward for another kiss. It’s tender and more reserved than the previous ones, and when it breaks, she rests her forehead against Nicole’s and closes her eyes for a moment until she finds her courage.

“Could you, umm…” She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes again, searching Nicole’s. “Could you show me how you like to be touched?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading. I am always up for questions and discussions.
> 
> You can find me on both Twitter and Tumblr: @iamthegaysmurf


End file.
